gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 638
Summary Continuing from the last chapter, Kondou, his forces and the remnant Liberation Army pause their battle when they hear rumbling. The Amanto army panic believing it to be an attack from their headquarters's cannon, Hinokagutsuchi, but Kondou knew otherwise and orders his men to retreat. Despite the order, the Shinsengumi commander realizes that there was no escaping an attack coming from below the earth and he with some soldiers from both sides are caught in an explosion of light. Meanwhile, both allies and enemies flee from the crumbling ground and bursts of light. On a building's rooftop, Tae, Otose and some of the Kabuki residents watch the bright pillars, including another exploding dangerously close to them. In the Amenotori, Enshou receives word about an energy anomaly that parallels what had happened to the other planets. The soldiers on the bridge believe the Tendoushuu were discarding Earth to get rid of them, except Enshou knew that the group no longer exist and come to the dark realization that the Tendoushuu weren't behind the planets' Altana gate destruction; the perpetrator was now on Earth. Back on Earth, Utsuro predicts to the Yorozuya, Shinsengumi, 7th division and other rebels, that the Army has now realized they messed up and who their true enemy was. The Naraku leader states that the "bees" have not infected the Altana Gate within Earth's terminal and thanks to having one of the keys, he now controls the gate. He reminds them of the torrents of Altana (Dragon Veins) that links to the Dragon Hole that is now covered by said gate. He can manipulate the gate to either make the Hole go wild with Altana, destroying a country, or destroy some of the veins, spreading its berserking power over a wider area and defeat an army; Utsuro could have killed them all at any time. The ground begins to buckle underneath their feet but Utsuro continues; making Earth's Altana go berserk will not destroy him as his body absorbs said Altana, he won't die as long as the planet exist. This was why he started this war, knowing that the universe's military might will bring the power to destroy planets, and by extension him, with them but not in the way anyone thinks. Enshou watches as energy was beginning to gather at the terminal to fire at the Amenotori's cannon while Utsuro tells his horrified audience that the colliding power of the Altana and the Hinokagutsuchi may be more than enough to destroy the universe. He predicts that despite realizing this, Enshou won't retreat both because of revenge and atonement. Utsuro's words prove true when Enshou orders his men to prepare the cannon. The immortal eloquently states that the world will end in the morning and there was no need to feel pain and sadness as that will end too. There will be no indication that you have ever lived. The Altana burst through the ground as he talks and a large bolder falls towards Utsuro. Gintoki cuts through the rock then declares to the immortal that they will leave something behind even if the universe ends. Both men strike the other just as they are engulfed in the blast. On another rooftop, Soyo, Nobume, Sadaharu, Matsurdaira and the imperial army watch the bursting lights wondering what was happening. Soyo worries for the people of Edo but Matsudaira tells his men to protect the princess instead of ensuring her worries. Nobume shoots down his request as there was no safe place for them before bluntly adding that their allies may be dead. The older man concedes as now the Earth was in danger on two fronts; he knew their space allies were doing all they can against the ship but he wonders what can they do here. Sadaharu thinks back to earlier in the night when Kagura told the dog to take care of the princess and the injured Nobume. The Yato reminds the dog that there are things that only he could do and admits that if everyone focuses on doing their bests on these things, then there is a chance they can save anything. Sadaharu gives a good-bye lick to Soyo before leaving in determination. Characters *Shinsengumi **Kondou Isao **Hijikata Toushirou (cameo) **Okita Sougo (cameo) * Altana Liberation Army **Enshou *Hyakka (cameo) **Tsukuyo (cameo) * Oniwabanshuu (cameo) **Sarutobi Ayame (cameo) *Chin Pirako (cameo) *Saigou Tokumori (cameo) *Doromizu Jirochou (cameo) *Shimura Tae (cameo) *Otose (cameo) *Tenshouin Naraku (cameo) **Utsuro *7th Division (cameo) **Kamui (cameo) *Kagura (cameo) *Shimura Shinpachi (cameo) *Sakata Gintoki *Matsudaira Katakuriko *Tokugawa Soyo *Imai Nobume *Sadaharu Category:Chapters